La rencontre de Mikelangelo et Florent
by TooXiiK
Summary: Florent et Mikelangelo se rendent à l'audition pour faire partis de la comédie musicale Mozart l'Opéra Rock de Dove Attia. Ils se rencontrent pour la première fois.
1. La rencontre de Mikelangelo et Florent

_Ceci sera une fiction concernant Mozart, mais cette fois-ci, le Mozart de notre époque, à savoir, Mikelangelo Loconte, ces collègues seront également présent, comme Florent Mothe, Maéva Méline, Mélissa Mars, Merwan Rim et les autres. Le grand Dove Attia apparaitra lui aussi dans cette fiction. Commençons par le commencement, et que je dis, commencement, c'est vraiment le commencement, nos musiciens et chanteurs ne se connaissent pas encore, c'est partit...!_

_Bien sûr, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnages, et tout ces dialogues sont inventés de toute pièces, rien n'est vrai. A part les personnages. Les lieux, age et personnalité sont susceptible de ne pas correspondre au réel. Merci._

Les Point De Vue, changerons régulièrement, vous en serez mis au courant :)

**/!\ Fiction Slash /!\**

PDV : Florent Mothe

Je venais de me réveiller, la tête encore dans le cirage, je ne m'étais pas couché tôt hier soir, il y avait eu une fête dans le village de Toronto, là ou j'habite. J'y ai participé, et j'en ai profiter un peu pour jouer de la musique et chanter. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour moi, pour chanter et jouer. Je traina donc les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine en attrapant mon ordinateur portable en passant devant, je l'avais posé sur ma commode. Je le posa et l'alluma négligemment en le posant sur la table. Je me prépara un petit thé avec du miel, mon petit plaisir du matin, accompagné de deux ou trois biscottes beurrées. Je sortis tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour me préparer un bon petit déjeuné à ma façon. Je beurrais mes biscottes en laissant infuser mon thé, je pris une bouchée et la reposa, j'ouvris ma boîte mail, j'ai un message de Myspace, me disant que Dove Attia m'a envoyé un mail. Dove Attia, Dove Attia... Ce nom me disait quelque chose... C'est pas l'homme qui était jury à la nouvelle star, il me semble que oui, il avait aussi fait des comédies musicales aussi, si mes souvenirs sont bon. Mais pourquoi m'écrivait-il? C'est curieux! Impatient j'ouvrais le site Myspace et entra sur mon profil, j'ouvris le message. Une fois le message lu, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je venais de lire le plus grosse opportunité de ma vie! Dove m'invitait à participer à une audition pour faire partie de la nouvelle comédie musicale qu'il créé en collaboration avec Albert Cohen, il me dit que sa s'appelle « Mozart L'Opéra Rock ». Je ne perdis pas de temps à lui réponde que, bien sur, j'allais y participer! L'audition se déroulait la semaine prochaine à Paris, coup de chance, mes parents habite à Paris! Je m'empressais de les appeler, et leurs annoncer mon retour à la capitale française, il étaient vraiment heureux et acceptaient volontiers de m'héberger le temps qu'il faudra. Ni une ni deux, je prépara ma valise, j'emmenais juste le strict minimum, on verra sur place! Je filais dès le lendemain à l'aéroport et sauta dans le premier avion pour Paris.

PDV: Mikelangelo Loconte

J'étais un peu stressé, j'avais une audition aujourd'hui, pour la comédie musicale de Dove Attia! J'espérais vraiment être à la hauteur. J'avais mis un jean délavé, et un t-shirt bleu clair, je n'avais pas enlever mes bracelets en tissus, je voulais que, s'ils me prennent dans leurs spectacle, qu'ils me prennent tel que je suis, je ne voulais pas changer mes habitudes vestimentaires. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux et mis un peu de laque, je pris un taxi pour la salle ou se déroulait l'audition. Il y avait toute une file d'attente dans le couloir, je m'installais en dernier et fis la queue comme tout le monde. Devant moi il y avait un homme au cheveux brun, il avait une petit mèche sur le front et une barbe naissante. Oh et puis, snif snif hmm, il sentait terriblement bon, son parfum était vraiment enivrant. D'autre personnes arrivèrent et se mirent derrière moi pour attendre leur tour. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, allais-je réussir à faire bonne impression? Ais-je assez de potentiel pour être accepté? Je l'espère. Je me retourna un vis un homme derrière moi, il était vraiment grand, et avait les cheveux très long, attaché en arrière en queue de cheval, qui laissaient apparaître une petite boucle d'oreille noir, il avait la peau un peu bronzé, il me fit un sourire lorsque je le regarda, il avait de petites fossettes adorables qui lui creusaient les joues. J'en étais sur, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais où? Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs... Oh mais oui, bien sur, c'est le Duc de Beaufort! Il jouait avec Emmanuel Moire et Christophe Maé dans Le Roi Soleil, Évidemment! Voulant faire un peu d'humour, je lui dit:

-Dit donc Monsieur Beaufort, vous comptez faire toute les comédie musicale comme ça?

Il me sourit gentiment et laissa échapper un petit rire avant de me répondre:

-Et bien pourquoi pas? Ça me plairais bien!

Je lui souris et lui tendit une main amicale:

-Enchanté, je suis Mikelangelo Loconte, ou plus simplement Mikele.

-Merwan Rim! Enchanté également! Me répondit-il en serrant ma main.

Nous commençâmes à discuter tout les deux, de tout et de rien, nous en vîmes à parler de l'audition, lui avait l'habitude, il avait également joué dans Les Dix Commandements, moi, en l'occurrence, c'était la première fois que je postulais pour une comédie musicale, l'homme barbu devant moi se retourna et me dit :

-Je suis également dans votre cas, c'est une première fois pour moi aussi.

Il avait une voix, douce, calme et tendre. C'était vraiment agréable de l'entendre parler avec autant de sérénité.

-Pourtant vous ne semblez pas stressé... Lui répondis-je.

-Parce que je ne le montre pas! Il me fit un clin d'œil et me tendit une main amicale, Je suis Florent Mothe!

-Mikelangelo Loconte, ou Mikele, Enchanté.

Il se présenta également et serra la main à Merwan, l'homme qui était derrière moi. Nous commençâmes à discuter et à faire connaissance. J'appris que la semaine dernière encore, Florent était à Toronto, il avait fait le voyage exprès, jusqu'ici à Paris, pour venir passer cet audition. Nous arrivions enfin à un petit bureau ou un autocollant avec un numéro inscrit dessus nous furent attribué. Il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils ainsi que des distributeurs de friandises et un mini-bar pour patienter. Je pris place sur un canapé, Florent, qui était juste devant moi dans la fil, s'assit à côté de moi, nous reprîmes la conversation, là on nous l'avions laissé. Il me proposa:

-Vous voulez quelques chose? Il désigna le bar d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, je veux bien, s'il vous plait, ramenez-moi un petit café. Je lui fit un grand sourire en remerciement.

Il se leva et alla chercher ce que je lui avait demander. Il revint avec mon café, il me le donna, lui, s'était prit un thé.

-Merci, vous êtes gentils, lui dis-je.

-Ho mais vous pouvez me tutoyez vous savez, je ne suis pas si âgé que ça. Il rigolait.

-Alors tutoies moi aussi, malgré mon âge... Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Malgré ton age? Répéta-il étonné.

-Et oui, j'approche rapidement de la quarantaine moi!

Il fit de grand yeux et me dit:

-Très franchement, vous ne les faites pas!

Je rigola et il ajouta:

-Votre rire et votre comportement font très enfantin, c'est mignon, j'aime ça!

-Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil. Mais il faut me tutoyer, lui répétais-je.

-Ah oui, pardon, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, ça fait donc seulement une semaine que vous êtes sur Paris, vous habitez dans quel coin?

-Pour le moment je suis hébergé chez mes parents, je cherche un petit appartement, mais les montants sont trop élevé pour moi. Je dois me résoudre, pour le moment à rester chez mes parents. Même si ce n'est pas pratique, ils n'ont pas une grande maison, je dois dormir dans le canapé.

-En effet, ça ne doit pas être vraiment agréable. Chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis si tu veux, tu peux venir! Il n'y a pas de problème, ça me fera plaisir.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de me répondre, que son numéro fut appelé, il partit, et nous nous fîmes la bise, je lui souhaita bonne chance. Il partit en direction du jury, dans la salle d'à côté. Hé! J'étais juste derrière lui! Ça veux dire que le prochain à passé, c'est moi! J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et respirais longuement pour me détendre et ne pas laisser le stress m'envahir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, je fus appelé à mon tour pour passer devant les jury. Bizarre, je n'est pas vu Florent sortir de la salle! Tant pis, je suis appelé, j'entre. Une fois entré, je vis une porte de l'autre côté. Ah d'accord, la sortie est par là. Bon, je me présenta devant le jury en faisant de grand sourires pour être le plus agréable possible, on me demanda de chanter une chanson de mon choix, ce que je fis. Puis ils me tendirent un petit panier avec des morceaux de papier dedans, je piocha et déplia le petit papier, je lu à haute voix:

-Vous êtes un grand musiciens de renommé mondial, un fan se met à vous insulter! Comment réagissez-vous?

Je compris vite qu'il s'agissait d'improvisation. Il me dirent que je devais faire un dialogue comme si la personne insultante était devant moi. Je suis de nature très calme, et je m'énerve vraiment très rarement. Ça sera surement bénéfique pour moi. Je mimais donc quelqu'un qui était calme et je ne me pris pas la tête. Le jury sourit avant de me prévenir que j'aurais la réponse dans quelques jours, et me montra la sortie après avoir noté mon numéro de téléphone. Je sortis, soulagé, je ne pense pas avoir fait de grosses bêtises qui puissent m'être fatal, ouf. Je me retrouvais dehors, cette sortie menait donc à l'extérieur du bâtiments. Je passais devant le parking, des centaines de voitures y étaient garées là. Au loin je vis le fameux Florent. Je m'avança vers lui curieux de savoir comment son tour s'est passé. Il fumait une cigarette, il sourit lorsqu'il me vis, il me dit:

-Alors?

-Moi, ça va, j'ai pas l'impression de m'être planté. Et toi ?

-Ça va aussi pour moi! J'ai cru faire bonne sensation.

Nous nous sourîmes et je lui demanda:

-Et alors, pour ma proposition? Tu veux venir chez moi le temps de trouver un appartement?

-Euh, oui pourquoi pas!

-Tu es en voiture toi j'imagine?

-Comment le sais-tu? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien, sinon, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'être sur le parking, c'est ici que tu étais.

-Et oui, je suis bête! Il se tapa le front de la paume de la main.

Je rigola.

PDV : Florent Mothe

Le rire du fameux Mikele était un petit rire aigu et enfantin. Il avait des cheveux blond avec une petite mèche de cheveux longue sur le coté, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il m'avait invité à venir chez lui, il y avait plus de place que chez mes parents. J'avais donc accepter avec plaisir. Et puis, ça me fait une connaissance sur Paris.

-Il faudra d'abord que je passe prendre quelques fringues chez mes parents. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord.

-Bah t'as qu'a venir avec moi, comme ça tu m'indiquera la route de chez toi une fois que j'aurais pris un sac.

-Ça me va! Il souriait de plus belle.

Il était visiblement heureux de m'héberger chez lui. Tant mieux, comme ça, je n'aurais pas l'impression de m'imposer et de déranger. J'écrasai ma cigarette et nous montâmes dans ma voiture, il s'installa côté passager, sur la route nous discutâmes:

-Tu n'a pas ton permis toi? Lui demandais-je.

-Si, mais je n'ai pas de voiture, et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus conduit. Donc bon...

Je lui souris:

-Ah oui je vois.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez mes parents:

-Je t'attend là, me dit-il.

-D'accord, je reviens vite, je me dépêche!

-Je t'en prie, prend ton temps.

J'entrai dans la maison et attrapa deux jeans, deux T-shirt et quelques sous-vêtements de rechanges. J'allai à la salle de bain, pris mon shampoing, brosse a dent, et tout les produits de toilettes, et fourra tout ça dans mon sac-à-dos. J'embrassai mes parents en leurs disant qu'un ami m'hébergeait dorénavant. Il furent triste que je parte mais content que j'ai fait connaissance avec quelqu'un. Je ressortis en courant et remonta à bord de ma voiture, au côté de Mikele en jetant négligemment mon sac sur la banquette arrière. En route! Il m'indiquait le chemin à prendre, étant donné que je ne connaissais pas la route de chez lui. Au bout de quelques virages et rond points, il me dit:

-Stop! C'est là.

C'était un petit immeuble de trois ou quatre étages, je me garait devant.

-Nan t'as pas le droit, mon ex s'était garé là, et il euh, elle à eu un PV à cause de ça.

Je sursautais à l'intérieur de moi. Tient c'est marrant, il est gay, je ne savais pas... Ça expliquerait peut être son petit côté androgyne et enfantin. Il portait un jean délavé moulant, et un t-shirt bleu ciel qui lui collais au corps. Oui après tout, pourquoi pas. Je sortis de mes pensées quand il me tapota le bras en me montrant un petit parking a cent mètre de là. J'allai m'y garer et nous descendîmes de voiture, j'attrapai mon sac et ferma ma voiture à clefs. Je le suivis dans le hall du petit immeuble, il appela l'ascenseur:

-Tu verras, me dit-il, c'est pas bien grand, mais au moins, tu ne dormira pas sur un canapé.

Je rigola et lui répondis:

-Oui, voilà, c'est gentil en tout cas de m'héberger.

-Mais c'est normal, si je peux rendre service au gens! Il me fit un grand sourire. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, nous entrâmes, et il appuya sur le bouton du 3ème étage. Un grand silence se fit. Je repensa à ce qu'il avait dit « Mon ex... Il euh, elle... ». Était-ce une erreur sans importance ou était-il vraiment comme ça? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser si je dit un truc de travers ou si une réflexion m'échappe, ou encore même si je dis un truc, et sans le savoir il y a un rapport avec ça, il pourrait croire que je me moque de lui ou quoi. Je ne voulais pas faire de faut pas. Et pourquoi s'était-il rattraper en disant « Elle », ensuite? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je le sache? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Son appartement était la porte à gauche du couloir, il fit ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer avant lui. Une fois à l'intérieur il referma la porte et posa ses clefs sur une petit table.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu pourras poser ton sac.

-Merci.

Je le suivis, il ouvrit une porte sur une pièce avec une armoire et un lit.

-Je te laisse t'installer, me dit-il, je vais préparer à manger. Tu as faim?

-Oui, merci.

Il me sourit, je lui rendis un sourire en retour, et il referma la porte après être sortit de « ma » chambre. Je posa mon sac au pied du lit et m'assis dessus. Je retira mes chaussures et m'allongea en passant mes mains derrière ma tête. Je bailla et m'étira, j'étais fatigué, je m'étais levé tôt ce matin pour me préparer et être de bonne heure à l'audition, nous étions rester longtemps debout, et nous avions attendu longtemps. Après tout, c'est bientôt le soir, c'est normal que la fatigue me gagne. Je ferma les yeux et me détendis.

PDV : Mikelangelo Loconte

Je l'avais laisser s'installer et se mettre à son aise de la chambre d'amis. Moi, je m'étais mis à lui préparer des pâtes, le meilleurs plat que je sais faire, normal, je suis italien quand même. Je me surpris à rire tout seul de ma réflexion idiote. Des pâtes, des petits lardons, et de la crème fraiche! Hop, c'est prêt! J'appelais:

-Floreeeeeent, c'est prêt! Tu viens manger?

Pas de réponse. J'allai jusqu'à sa porte et je toqua doucement. Personne ne répondit! Mince... J'entrouvris légèrement la porte, et je le vis allonger sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il s'était surement endormis. Je m'avançais pour le réveiller. Non. Finalement je le regardait. Il n'était pas si mal que ça quand même! Son t-shirt noir épousait parfaitement son corps. Sa frange retombait négligemment sur ses yeux, à chaque respiration, son torse se soulevait. Il est beau, je n'avait pas remarqué à quel point... Mais contrairement à moi, lui ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes... Du moins je ne pense pas, c'est pas son style. Quoique, il n'y a pas de style définis pour aimer les hommes. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Je continuais de le contempler un instant, et je me surpris à avoir fait glisser mon regard sur son entrejambe. Non Mikele, soit sérieux voyons. Je tendis la main afin de lui secouer le bras pour le réveiller, puis stoppa mon geste, non, il est surement très fatigué. Je sortis de la chambre et retourna à la cuisine, je mis un peu de pâtes dans une assiette et posa une cloche au dessus pour ne pas que sa refroidisse, j'emmenai ça dans la chambre de Florent et le déposa doucement sur sa table de nuit, sans faire de bruit ou de gestes brusques pour ne pas le réveiller. J'étais tout près de son visage, je le regardais, son visage était magnifique, sa bouche m'attirais énormément. Je sortis vite de la chambre pour ne pas avoir à me retenir et me contrôler plus longtemps. Moi aussi, je ferais bien de me coucher tôt! Je me servis vite fais une assiette à mon tour et mangea en vitesse. Je rangea un peu la cuisine et rejoignis ma chambre, je me déshabilla et me glissa en boxer, sous la couette. Brrr, les draps son froid. Je souris à l'idée de savoir qu'un si bel homme dormait dans la chambre juste à coté de la mienne, Je m'endormis en me remémorant le visage de Florent et je pensais à toute les choses que nous allions vivre et partager, si nous sommes tout les deux pris dans la comédie musicale de Dove Attia...


	2. Nos musiciens se cherchent

_Ceci sera une fiction concernant Mozart, mais cette fois-ci, le Mozart de notre époque, à savoir, Mikelangelo Loconte, ces collègues seront également présent, comme Florent Mothe, Maéva Méline, Mélissa Mars, Merwan Rim et les autres. Le grand Dove Attia apparaitra lui aussi dans cette fiction. Commençons par le commencement, et que je dis, commencement, c'est vraiment le commencement, nos musiciens et chanteurs ne se connaissent pas encore, c'est partit...!_

_Bien sûr, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnages, et tout ces dialogues sont inventés de toute pièces, rien n'est vrai. A part les personnages. Les lieux, age et personnalité sont susceptible de ne pas correspondre au réel. Merci._

Les Point De Vue, changerons régulièrement, vous en serez mis au courant :)

**/!\ Fiction Slash /!\**

PDV : Florent Mothe

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir à présent, quel heure était-il? J'attrapai mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et regarda l'heure. Vingt-trois heures! Je me leva et alluma la lumière, sur ma table de chevet était posée une assiette avec une cloche dessus, je la souleva. Des pâtes à la Carbonara! J'en attrapa une avec mes doigts et la mangea, c'était encore chaud. Mon ventre me réclamais encore à manger. J'attrapai l'assiette et m'assis sur le lit en la posant sur mes genoux. Délicieux. Une fois finit, je sortis délicatement de ma chambre pour poser mon assiette dans la cuisine. Je la déposa sur l'évier. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mon ami et retourna dans ma chambre. En passant devant la porte de Mikele je l'entendis respirer fort, signe qu'il dormait. Si j'osais je... Non, c'est n'importe quoi Flo! Il t'invite gentiment chez lui et toi tu veux le déranger dans son sommeil... Mais ma curiosité était grande, il me fascinait, pourquoi? J'étais incapable de le dire. Je posa ma main sur la poignée et commença à la tourner... Et puis non, je me ravisais, c'était nul. Je voulais juste le voir, le regarder et analyser les moindres courbes de son visage. Je voulais tout simplement poser mes yeux sur lui, tout bêtement, j'en avait besoin! Finalement je me décidais enfin à entrouvrir lentement la porte... Le plus lentement possible, je passais ma tête à travers l'entrebâillement et le vis, il était caché sous sa couette, sa tête seulement dépassait. J'ouvris la porte un peu plus et fis quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce pour me rapprocher de son lit et mieux l'observer. Il dormait à point fermé, ses cheveux dorés était encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, et sa mèche blonde retombait gracieusement sur son oreille. Je me figea lorsqu'il se retourna, j'avalai ma salive et n'osais plus faire un geste, je ferma les yeux en me retenant de respirer. Je les rouvris, les siens était fermés. Ouf, il dormait toujours. Je me retourna doucement et ressortis à pas feutrés de sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ici en plein milieu de la nuit, il m'aurait demandé le pourquoi de ma présence, question à laquelle j'étais incapable de répondre moi-même. Je ferma la porte derrière moi aussi doucement que possible et regagna ma chambre. Je retirais mon jean et mon t-shirt et me faufila sous ma couette. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier demain, pour le plat de pâtes. Je m'endormis rapidement sur cette pensée.

PDV : Mikelangelo Loconte

Je me réveilla, les rayons du soleil commençaient à percer à travers mon volet. Je me leva, et pris le soin d'enfiler un jean, j'ouvris mes volets. Je me frotta les yeux, encore endormis et rejoignis la cuisine, il y avait une assiette sale sur l'évier. Je me souris à moi même, surement celle de Florent, il a du se relever hier soir, je pris l'assiette et la mis dans le lave vaisselle, il était presque plein, j'en profita pour le faire tourner. J'attrapai deux bols et les posa sur un plateau, je fis chauffer du café et déposa une petite assiette avec des biscottes, posa le beurre et la confiture. J'ouvris mon placard, qu'est-ce que j'avais d'intéressant ici moi... Je parcourais des yeux les étagères. Ho! Du Nutella, je le pris et le mis avec les autres ingrédients. Je me dépêchais, je voulais faire une surprise à Florent et lui apporter le petit déjeuné au lit, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se lève avant d'avoir finit. La café était prêt! Je le servis dans les bols et me dirigea vers la chambre de Florent, le plateau dans les mains. Arrivé à hauteur de sa porte, je toqua et entendit un petit « Oui! » endormit. J'entrai en refermant la porte avec mon pied, je le vis s'assoir dans son lit, les yeux à demi-fermés, je posa le plateau sur son lit et alla à la fenêtre pour ouvrit ses volets, pour faire entrer la lumière. Il fit une grimace en fermant les yeux et releva sa couette sur sa tête en disant:

-Violent le soleil!

Je rigola à sa remarque:

-Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuné, on va le manger ensemble su tu veux bien.

-Merci Mikelangelo, laisse moi juste le temps de m'habituer à la lumière là.

Il sortit sa tête de la couette, et fit une petite grimace en clignant des yeux, il les plissa et me fit un petit sourire. A cet instant, je le trouvais adorable. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dégagea la mèche qui lui retombait sur les yeux. Je lui rendit son sourire. Je m'assis face à lui en tailleur sur son lit et lui fit signe de la tête de se servir. Il prit le Nutella et se fit une tartine, de mon côté je fis de même avec la confiture. Nous trempâmes chacun sa tartine dans notre café et nous nous régalions. Il me regardait avec intérêt, je lui fit un regard interrogateur.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Je demanda-t-il en tramant à nouveau son pain.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Il y a des petits coins sympa à visiter ici?

-Euh... Je réfléchis, il y a un petit parc pas loin. Tu voudras y aller?

-Pourquoi pas? J'aime bien les parcs, c'est calme et reposant, pour se détendre, c'est parfait.

Je lui sourit en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête.

-Aujourd'hui, je passerais chez mes parents, pour aller chercher ma guitare et quelques fringues.

-D'accord, pas de problème, moi je vais voir un ami aujourd'hui.

Nous terminions notre petit déjeuné dans le silence. Une fois finit, je me leva du lit, il sortit de dessous la couette, il était en boxer... Il fallait que je me fasse violence pour ne pas le fixer du regard, je ne voulais pas l'intimider, il s'accroupit et fouilla dans son sac. Son torse laissait apparaître quelques muscles et il était vraiment très attirant. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je ne savais plus ou poser mon regard, je fixais donc le plateau qui était sur son lit, du coin de l'œil, je le vis enfiler un pantalon. Je m'apprêtais à prendre le plateau lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi:

-Laisse je vais m'en occuper. Me dit-il accompagné d'un grand sourire.

-Euh, oui... Merci! Bafouillais-je.

En prenant le plateau, il m'avait effleurer la main. L'avait-il fait exprès ou je me faisais des idées? Il sortit de la chambre, je le suivais du regard, je le suivis, je pouvais voir la cambrure de son dos, il était torse nu. Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, il posa la plateau sur la table et commença à ranger. Je le regardais faire, j'étais complètement obnubilé par son corps parfait, sous toutes les coutures. Je ne le quittais plus des yeux et le regardais faire. J'étais comme dans la lune, dans mes pensées en le regardant. Lorsque je vis qu'il me regardait, je baissa les yeux et la tête timidement. Il rigola.

-Tu vas à la douche avant ou après moi?

Reprenant tout juste mes esprits je lui répondis précipitamment:

-Euh, toi va-y.

-D'accord.

Il passa à coté de moi, j'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna:

-Au fait, Merci pour les pâtes, hier soir.

-Oui, je n'ai pas oser te réveiller, tu dormais comme un bébé.

Il rigola, son rire me fit sourire. Il pris un t-shirt et entra dans la salle de bain. Quant à moi, je fila dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit, complètement secoué par cet homme. Pourquoi étais-je si fasciné par lui? Après tout, je ne le connais seulement depuis hier. Il fallait que j'oublis les visions de son corps si parfait et finement musclés. Je décida donc de partir avant l'heure retrouvé mon petit ami. Je lui avait dit seulement ami, pour ne pas le choquer, savait-il que j'étais gay? J'en ai aucune idée, en tout cas, lui, n'a pas l'air de l'être, sinon, ça se verrait... Et je l'aurais surement remarqué dans son comportement. Je pris un crayon et un post-it et nota:

« Florent,

Je suis partis retrouver un ami,

je rentrerais surement dans l'après-midi.

Ne m'attend pas pour manger, sers-toi et

fais comme chez toi, ne te gène pas!

PS: Tu mettras la clef sous le paillasson.

Mikele »

Je colla le mot sur sa porte de chambre, enfila un T-shirt et des basket, et je sortis précipitamment.

PDV : Florent Mothe.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habilla et me coiffa. Je me dirigea ensuite vers ma chambre, il y avait un petit mot accroché sur ma porte. Je le lu et sourit, c'était Mikelangelo qui avait écrit. J'entrai dans ma chambre, fit mon lit et retourna à la cuisine pour préparer un petit truc à manger vite fais bien fait. J'ouvris tout les placard. Mon attention se porta sur une pizza. Parfait, je la mis dans le four, et m'installa dans le canapé devant la télévision. Le temps d'un jeu télévisé dans les alentour de midi, le four sonna, la pizza était prête, le la mangea en vitesse. Le lave-vaisselle était finit, je le rangea et mis mes couverts sales à la place. J'enfilai une paire de basket et fila chez mes parents pour récupérer ma guitare, en prenant bien soin de mettre les clefs sous le paillasson comme me l'avait demander Mikelangelo sur le petit papier. Je sors de l'immeuble et monte dans ma voiture, au bout d'un petit moment de route, j'arrive enfin chez mes parents qui me font la bise:

-Mon chéri, tu es de retours? Me dit ma mère.

-Je passe prendre quelques fringues et j'emmène ma gratte, lui répondis-je.

Elle fut un peu déçue , mais le cacha derrière un petit sourire.

-Au fait, me demanda mon père, tu as eu une réponse pour l'audition que tu as passé?

-Non, pas encore, lui dis-je, dans quelques jours surement.

Il me sourit:

-Ah bon, d'accord. Tu nous tiens au courant hein?

-Bien sur, vous serez les premiers que j'appellerais, c'est normal.

Je les pris dans mes bras.

-Je vais te préparer un petit thé! Me dis ma mère.

-Merci maman.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre, il était bientôt 16h!

-Je vais rentrer, leur dis-je.

Mon père me proposa une dernière part de gâteau, et je me mis en route pour l'appartement de Mikelangelo. Une fois rentré, je déposa ma guitare et mes affaires dans ma chambre. C'était silencieux, je n'entendais rien, il était peut-être pas arrivé... Je tendis l'oreille, de faibles soupirs et gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce d'à coté. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il était en train de...Malgré moi, une larme coula le long de ma joue, sans que j'en comprenne la raison, je l'essuyais d'un revers de manche. Mais pourquoi ça m'affectait comme ça? Après tout, je m'en fiche, il fait bien ce qu'il veux. J'allai à la cuisine me préparer un thé. J'avais l'estomac noué. J'entendais toujours les petits cris parvenant de sa chambre. Je mis ma musique sur mes oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre et emmena mon thé dans ma chambre pour le boire tranquillement. Une fois mon thé finit, je le déposa à coté de moi, sur ma table de chevet, je m'allongea sur mon lit et me recroquevilla sur moi-même, sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes se remirent à couler le long de mon visage, pour s'échouer dans le tissus de mon oreiller. Au bout d'un instant, je décidais de me calmer, je respirais profondément, c'en était trop, je pleurais, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pourtant aucun sentiments pour ce blondinet à ce que je sache. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, un truc pareil, c'est franchement n'importe quoi Flo, ressaisis toi! Je m'assis et serra les dents en essuyant une dernière fois mes larmes. J'enlevai ma musique de mes oreilles, les gémissements et soupirs c'était intensifiés! Cette fois, je craqua, j'attrapai ma guitare et sortis dehors en claquant la porte de l'appartement. Je marchais à grand pas. Ce matin, il m'avait parlé d'un petit parc derrière l'immeuble, je m'y dirigea, il y avait un petit ruisseau je m'assis au bord et écoutais le clapotis de l'eau. Ce me transportait et me calmait, en quelques sortes. Je pris ma guitare sur mes genoux et commença à jouer en chantant quelques unes de mes compositions. Je m'arrêta, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursauta et me releva d'un bond.

-Florent... C'est bien ça?

C'était l'homme au cheveux long avec qui j'avais parler dans la file d'attente avec Mikelangelo. Merwan, il me semble.

-Oui, et vous? Merwan, c'est bien ça?

-Oui, je suis Merwan me répondit-il. Je vous ai entendu chanter, votre voix est vraiment mélodieuse. J'espère quand même avoir mes chances, j'en doute après vous avoir entendu chanter, mais je garde espoirs.

Il me fit un sourire amicale qui je lui rendit en le remerciant.

-Ca ne va pas? Me demanda-t-il. Vous avez pleuré?

-Non, ce n'est rien, je dois faire une allergie, je n'ai pas l'habitude à la pollution de Paris.

-Ah oui, vous veniez du Canada vous, je m'en souviens.

-Oh, on peux se tutoyer, lui dis-je.

-D'accord me dit-il en riant.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe, face au petit ruisseau.

-Tu habites dans le coin alors, Florent?

-En quelques sorte oui, depuis hier, Mikelangelo m'héberge.

-Mikelangelo... Mikelangelo... Fit il en se frottant le menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Le petit blond foufou?

Je rigola en entendant la description qu'il fit de Mikele.

-Oui, le petit blond foufou. Lui répondis-je tout sourire.

-Il a l'air gentil ce garçon.

-Oui, il l'est...

-Oui, ça a l'air d'être un homme auquel on s'attache facilement.

-C'est sur, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il soupira et s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos. Il commença à chantonner une chanson, Hôtel California. Je la connaissait, je commençais a jouer quelques accords pour l'accompagner. Il se releva:

-Oh, génial, tu sais la jouer! Va-y joue la, chante avec moi s'il te plait.

Je lui souris et nous chantions cette chanson ensemble. Nous enchainions sur d'autres chansons connues de nous deux, et passions une bonne heure à chanter comme ça, sans se soucier du reste. Ça me permis d'oublier ce pourquoi j'étais venu là, à l'origine... Au moment de partir, nous nous fîmes la bise, surement nous recroiserions nous ici. Je décidais de rentrer à l'appartement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une tornade blonde me sauta au cou. Étonné, je fis un pas en arrière. Il me lâcha, gêné de son geste, il baissa timidement la tête:

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi, où étais-tu? J'ai entendu la porte claquer.

-Boarf. J'avais juste besoin de m'aérer un peu...

-Pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Tout va bien, lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Je ne voulais pas trop m'étaler sur le sujet et je continua:

-Au fait, j'ai vu Merwan au parc.

-Merwan? Le Duc de Beaufort là?

-Oui, on a chanter un peu ensemble. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre pensant qu'il allait me lâcher un peu les basket.

Non pas que sa présence me gênait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'intéresse trop au sujet de ce qui n'allait pas tout à l'heure. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pus lui répondre de toute façon? Je t'ai entendu baiser avec ton mec, ça m'a rendu jaloux, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, alors je suis sortis me changer les idées? Non ça va pas... J'entrai donc dans ma chambre, il me suivit. Je m'assit sur le lit et il me regardait d'un air interrogateur:

-Quoi? Lui fis-je innocemment.

-Tu es sur que ça va? Ce matin tu n'étais pas comme ça...

-Mais si, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il me fit un sourire triste puis tourna les talons pour me laisser seul dans ma chambre, je m'allongea et plongea dans mes pensées.

PDV : Mikelangelo Loconte

Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Florent, il n'était pas comme ça ce matin, il était joyeux et plein d'entrain. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de cette après-midi, quand j'ai ramené une conquête à la maison... Non, ce n'est pas ça, Florent est hétéro, donc ça lui ai égal, il a du recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, ou alors il s'est passé quelques chose chez ses parents, car c'est après être passé chercher ses affaires qu'il a commencé à être triste. Oh, j'oubliais, j'avais une surprise pour lui! Cette après-midi, j'avais été faire un double des clefs de la maison, dans le but de lui en donner une, ainsi, ça sera plus simple pour nous deux, on pourra sortir en rentrer comme on veux. Je fouilla dans mon sac et en sortit ce que je cherchais, je me dirigea vers sa chambre et frappa, je tendis l'oreille, un petit « hmm? » me parvint, j'ouvris la porte et trouva Florent allonger et en larmes. Je m'approcha de lui paniqué:

-Que se passe-t-il Flo?

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, me dit-il en essuyant ses joues.

-Tu me prend pour un con? Lui répondis-je.

-Non, non, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

-Oui, je comprend, on ne se connait pas suffisamment, pour se confier nos petits malheurs. Dis-je déçu.

Il posa sa main sur mon bras:

-Ce n'est pas ça, seulement, je veux juste ne pas en parler, pour le moment, peut-être plus tard qui sait.

Il était tellement beau, ça me faisait mal au cœur de le voir triste comme ça, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Je lui tendis les clefs.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, j'ai été les faire faire cette après-midi.

Il sourit malgré ses larmes:

-Oh merci Mikele, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Joueur, je lui tendis la joue, il leva la tête et me fit un bref bisou. Je lui sourit, Il avait les yeux rouge d'avoir trop pleurer, je déposa son cadeau sur sa table de nuit, et saisis la tasse vide qui traina là pour la ranger plus tard.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune idée.

-Ça te dis un petit resto ensemble?

-Pourquoi pas! Me répondit-il en souriant.

-Alors prépare toi, lui dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

PDV : Florent Mothe

Je me leva d'un bon, j'avais envie d'y aller, mais en même temps j'appréhendais, Le resto face à face, ça donne une ambiance un peu trop sensuelle et romantique à mon goût, mais bon, nous sommes de simples amis, rien d'autre. Il n'y aurait pas de sous entendus quelconques. Et puis de toute façon, il n'est pas célibataire, à en juger par cet après-midi... Je secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, sinon, j'allais à nouveau me rendre triste, et je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée qu'il avait prévu. Je voulais lui faire plaisir en lui montrant que j'étais content d'être là. Je m'habilla avec un pantalon noir, un t-shirt noir et mon inséparable keffieh noir et blanc, j'étais prêt! Je sortis de ma chambre et alla retrouver Mikelangelo dans sa chambre. Je toqua, et il me dit d'entrer. Ce que je fis. J'ai cru que mes jambes allaient flancher sous la vision qu'on m'offrait, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Ledit petit blondinet était devant moi, en boxer ultra serré. Je ne pu retenir un sifflement d'admiration, que je regretta amèrement dans la seconde suivante:

-Quoi? Me dit-il en rougissant jusqu'au oreille.

-T'es sur que t'as bientôt 40 ans toi? Dis-je en riant.

-Ben oui, pourquoi?

Dans ma tête, je me disais, parce que c'est incroyable comme t'es bien foutu! Bien sur, cette réflexion, je la garda pour moi-même. Désireux d'arrêter la conversation ici, je répondis seulement:

-Oh rien, laisse.

Il me regarda d'un air intéressé.

-Tu t'habilles comment? Lui demandais-je dans l'espoir qu'il oubli ces dernières secondes de discussion.

-Beh, justement, je sais pas.

-Moi je suis prêt!

-Je vois ça! Me dit-il en faisant glisser son regard sur moi de haut en bas. Tu es charmant.

Il me sourit, je me tourna avant qu'il me voit rougir et je sortis de la pièce pour le laisser se préparer tout seul. J'attendais devant la porte d'entrer de l'appartement. Je le vis, habillé avec un jean bleu, très très serré et un t-shirt jaune avec des yeux dessus, comme un smiley. Il me sourit:

-Je suis prêt également!

-T'as intérêt de ne rien faire tomber ce soir, tu ne pourra pas te pencher!

Il fit de grand yeux, comme s'il était choqué par ce que je venais de dire. Je mis un instant avant de comprendre que, en effet, lui, avait du interpréter ma phrase de la mauvaise façon. Des pensées peu catholique me vinrent à l'esprit.

-Euh... ce... enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouillais-je, ou du moins, pas dans ses sens là.

-Explique toi Flo! Me dit-il d'un air interrogateur.

-Ben, je voulais dire, que tu ne pourras pas te baisser, tellement ton jean est serré quoi...

-Aaah, d'accord, me dit-il en soupirant, rassuré.

Dans ces yeux je crus lire un peu de déception, avais-je rêvé? Ce n'était que l'espace de quelques secondes car il s'était retourné dos à moi pour attraper ses clefs. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, il avait un grand sourire. J'ai du me tromper alors, il n'avais pas du tout l'air déçu. Tant mieux, mais dommage dans un sens... Pourquoi je dis ça moi. N'importe quoi, je n'avais nullement envie de lui, pas du tout même. Nous montâmes tout deux dans ma voiture, moi au volant, et lui à coté de moi, sur le siège du passager. A chaque vitesse que je passais, ma main effleurait sa cuisse et son genou, je ne le faisais pas exprès, par contre, lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de mettre sa jambe aussi près du levier de vitesses. Mais j'imagine que c'était qu'une illusion, car il ne faisait pas du tout attention à moi, regardant le paysage en m'indiquant la route à prendre pour arriver au restaurent. Ça faisait déjà bien 15 minutes qu'ont roulaient, maintenant, je commençais à m'impatienter, j'avais l'impression qu'il rallongeait la route, ou pire, qu'ont tournaient en rond!

-On arrive bientôt? Lui demandais-je exaspéré.

-Oui oui, c'est là, tu vois, juste ici. Il me montrait un bâtiment lumineux du doigt.

-D'accord, fis-je soulagé d'en avoir finit avec la voiture, je n'aurais pas supporté un effleurement de plus. Non pas que je m'en plaignait mais, enfin si, si, je m'en plaignait en fait.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et on nous installa à une petite table contre un mur, nous nous assîmes face à face. Nous avions chacun une carte, j'en profitais pour me cacher derrière et pour ne pas voir son visage qui était, sans que je sache pourquoi, de plus en plus attirant... Ce qui est complètement ridicule, étant donné que je suis hétéro. Soudain, je sentis un pied frôler ma jambe. Je sursauta sans pour autant sortir ma tête de la carte des plats. Puis plus rien, c'est idiot, j'en ai marre de me faire des hallucination comme ça.

-Tu as choisis? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh oui, je lui dit un nom de plat au hasard, pioché sur la carte dans la seconde qui suis. Je n'avais pas vraiment parcouru les menus proposés en fait.

-Je vais prendre comme toi!

Il me prit la carte des mains et me fit un grand sourire. Sourire que je pris pour un sourire un peu charmeur, mais vu les idées que je me faisait depuis quelques instants, je n'y fis pas attention. Il me posa une question qui ma gêna à l'extrême:

-Tu as une petite copine en ce moment Florent?

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et ça m'intimidait terriblement.

-Non, lui répondis-je tout simplement. Profitant de cette occasion pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui, j'ajoutai, toi tu as un petit copain.

-Non. Me répondit-il simplement.

-Comment ça non?

-Et bien non, je n'ai personne de sérieux quoi. Il baissa la tête.

Honteux de l'avoir gêné à mon tour, je lui pris la main pour lui adresser mes excuses. Il la retira paniqué.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis-je je ne voulais pas... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Je ne crois rien du tout Florent.

Le serveur arriva et pris nos commandes. Rha quel idiot je fais! Il va croire que je m'intéresse à lui maintenant. Il faut que je me rattrape!

-Je ne suis pas intéresse par toi Mikele, ne t'inquiète pas! Lui dis-je en souriant pour le rassurer, un peu surpris de ma franchise.

-Oui, oui, je sais bien, de toute façon, tu es hétéro, donc.

-Oui, exactement! Dis-je ravi qu'il le dise lui même.

La fin de la soirée se passa normalement, nous parlâmes de ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'il ramenait de temps à autre pour « s'amuser » comme il le dit lui même. Quant à moi, je lui parlais de certaines petites copines avec qui sa ne durait jamais, faute de sériosité dans notre couple, elles ne voulaient rien construire de durable. J'en conclu donc que lui et moi, c'était le jour et la nuit quoi. Lui, le petit ritale qui s'éclate à fond tant qu'il peu en enchainant conquêtes sur conquêtes, et moi, le pauvre français qui n'arrivait pas à se caser, en voulant construire quelques chose de sérieux. Lorsqu'il avait commencer à lancer la conversation sur ses « coups d'un soir » ça me fit mal au cœur, mais je ne dis rien. Je fis comme si de rien n'était. Nous rentrâmes et nous nous couchions chacun dans notre chambre.

PDV : Mikelangelo Loconte

J'étais couché, et je repensais à la soirée que j'avais passé avec Florent, il m'avait apprit qu'il était hétéro, je n'avais donc aucune chance avec lui. Je m'en voulais d'avoir retiré ma main, lorsqu'il me l'avait prise, mais après cela, il m'avait clairement dit que je ne l'intéressait pas, je pouvais donc pas m'attendre à autre chose que de l'amitié pure et simple de sa part. Dommage... Mais, je m'y ferais. J'avais même fait exprès de parler de mes nombreuses conquêtes pour déceler le moindre soupçon de jalousie, mais j'avais beau le regarder, rien, même pas un petit sourire triste. Je devais donc m'y résoudre, et cela confirmait le fait que je ne suis qu'un ami, rien de plus. Je m'endormis en pensant à cette triste réalité.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par la sonnerie de mon portable, je me leva et décrocha:

-Oui Allo? Dis-je endormis.

-Allo, bonjour, je voudrais parler à Monsieur Loconte s'il vous plait.

-Oui, c'est lui même, répondis-je le cœur battant en reconnaissant la voix de mon, je l'espère, futur patron.

-Parfait, Mikelangelo, je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 20h, sur la terrasse du café de la rue principale.

-D'accord, Merci, à ce soir alors.

Je sautais de joie sur mon lit en rigolant de toute mes forces tellement j'étais heureux. Hé, mais il faut que je le dise à Florent, je courra jusqu'à sa porte et tendis la main pour l'ouvrir, Non, je stoppa mon geste, et si lui, n'étais pas pris? Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. J'entendis son portable sonné à travers sa porte, je colla mon oreille, je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible. Puis il du décrocher, sa conversation ressemblait étrangement à la mienne je l'entendis dire.

-Oui, alors à ce soir!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de tendre la main une nouvelle fois pour entrer, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Florent apparu devant moi, tout sourire, lui aussi avait l'air joyeux! Je lui sauta au cou, et il nous fit tournoyer, mes pieds décolèrent du sol, nous nous affalâmes sur son lit, en riant de joie.

-C'est génial! Me dit-il. J'imagine que ta joie provient de la même nouvelle que moi!

-Ouiii, vivement ce soir!

Je me leva du lit et sautillais partout dans sa chambre. Il me regardait en riant.

-Tu es vraiment foufou toi!

-Ouiiiiiiii criais-je en éclatant de mon rire le plus aigu possible.

J'entendis le rire de Florent. Je me jeta sur son lit, et donc, fatalement, sur lui. Il me rattrapa, je ne fis pas attention au premier abord, mais j'étais allongé de tout mon long sur lui, nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche. Il était terriblement attirant, ses yeux noisettes était plongés dans les miens, je ne répondais plus de moi-même. Je m'avançais de lui dangereusement pour le tester et voir ce qu'il allait faire. Je n'attendais rien de particulier, je voulais juste voir... être sur... Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? J'effleurai a peine ses lèvres, il s'était laissé faire. Je me releva, c'est idiot, sous l'effet de la joie et de l'adrénaline suite à la bonne nouvelle, il n'avait plus tout ses esprits, je me remis debout. Je ne voulais pas faire quelques chose, qu'il regretterait par la suite. Or, là, visiblement, il n'avait plus toute sa tête durant quelques secondes. Je lui souris et tourna les talon, au moment de sortit, il me dit:

-Pourquoi?

Je me sentis rougir, je me retourna:

-Pourquoi quoi? Dis-je innocemment.

-Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé?

-Je suis désolé Florent, dis-je en baissant la tête timidement, je ne voulais pas, je m'excuse.

J'en profita pour sortir de sa chambre précipitamment et rejoindre la mienne, je me cacha en boule sous ma couverture, honteux de se que j'avais fais...


	3. On saute le pas

_Ceci sera une fiction concernant Mozart, mais cette fois-ci, le Mozart de notre époque, à savoir, Mikelangelo Loconte, ces collègues seront également présent, comme Florent Mothe, Maéva Méline, Mélissa Mars, Merwan Rim et les autres. Le grand Dove Attia apparaitra lui aussi dans cette fiction. Commençons par le commencement, et que je dis, commencement, c'est vraiment le commencement, nos musiciens et chanteurs ne se connaissent pas encore, c'est partit...!_

_Bien sûr, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnages, et tout ces dialogues sont inventés de toute pièces, rien n'est vrai. A part les personnages. Les lieux, age et personnalité sont susceptible de ne pas correspondre au réel. Merci._

Les Point De Vue, changerons régulièrement, vous en serez mis au courant :)

**/!\ Fiction Slash /!\**

PDV : Mikelangelo Loconte

Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris enfin. Il aurait du me repousser tout de suite... Maintenant, je vais me sentir gêné et honteux en sa présence. J'espère que ce geste sera vite oublié et chassé de nos mémoires respectives, ou du moins, de la sienne, car je sais pertinemment que moi, de mon côté, j'aurais du mal à oublier ça, mais le principal, c'est que lui n'y pense plus! Un grand silence régnait dans mon appartement, puis je l'entendis en pleine discussion, il était surement au téléphone, il annonçait la bonne nouvelle, puis un petit « Merci Maman », se fit entendre, je n'eus pas longtemps à réfléchir bien longtemps sur son interlocuteur. Il dut enfin raccroché car je ne l'entendais plus parler. On toqua à ma porte, je savais que c'était Flo, qui d'autre à part lui? Je ne répondis pas, mais je l'entendis entrer tout de même, je me blottis encore plus sous ma couette. Je le sentis s'assoir sur mon lit, il posa sa main sur moi à travers ma couverture.

-Mikele... me dit-il d'une voix douce et posée, ce n'est pas grave... Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais...

Je ne répondis pas, honteux d'avoir fait ça. Il continua:

-S'il te plait Mikele, je sais que tu ne voulais pas et que maintenant tu regrette ton geste... Parle-moi...

-Oui je le regrette.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Lui dis-je.

Je sortis ma tête de dessous la couette et lui fis un petit sourire triste:

-Flo, je m'excuse, d'avoir fait ça...

-C'est oublié... Me répondit-il en souriant. Allez, viens! Je t'invite au MacDo pour te remercier du resto d'hier.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers lui pour que je me lève. Je sortis du lit et mes pieds se prirent dans mon tapis, je mis mes mains en avant pour me rattraper, et je m'accrocha à son t-shirt et atterris dans ses bras. Il explosa de rire:

-Parce que, en plus d'être foufou, tu es maladroit! Il rigolait de bon cœur.

J'eus un petit rire gêné, c'est vrai que je suis maladroit. J'espère qu'il ne pensera pas que j'ai fais exprès de manquer de tomber et de me raccrocher à lui:

-Ce soir, on a rendez-vous à 20h. Me rappela-t-il.

-Oui je sais, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir de la chambre, soudain, il se retourna vers moi:

-Comment tu me trouve, Mikele?

C'était une question piège? J'étais surpris qu'il me la pose, je rougis. Qu'attendait-il de moi? Que voulait-il que je lui réponde? Il dut voir ma gène car il ajouta:

-Enfin, habillé comme ça je veux dire.

-Je... Tu es... Euh, beau! Lui répondis-je timidement.

-Ha, merci, c'est gentil! Me dit-il.

Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé ça?

-Oui, tu es beau... Rajoutais-je en épiant sa réaction.

Il avait un grand sourire:

-Toi aussi, tu es beau... Me dit-il en me jetant un regard intense.

Je crus que j'allais tomber tellement ce compliment et ses yeux me vont droit au cœur. Et en plus, c'est cet homme magnifique qui me le dit. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi répliquer.

-Florent je... Merci! Lui dis-je simplement dans un souffle.

S'il savait à quel point je le trouve merveilleux. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur ce que je ressentais pour lui à présent, c'était bel et bien de l'amour! Et à mon plus grand malheur, puisque lui, non.

-Allez, c'est partit, on y va!

-On y va où? Lui dis-je complètement perdu.

-Bah au MacDo! Me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

J'étais tellement perturbé par ses dernières paroles, qu'en j'en avais oublié qu'on allait manger tout les deux ensemble au MacDo. Nous sortîmes d'ici et montâmes dans sa voiture, il ne démarra pas. Il avait inséré les clefs, mais ne les tournaient pas, il restait immobile, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelques chose, il se tourna finalement vers moi:

-Mikele...

-Oui?

-J'ai une question à te poser, je peux?

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-je.

-Est-ce que tu pense un jour vouloir construire une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un?

Je fis le rapprochement avec notre discussion d'hier soir, quand il m'avait dit la raison de la séparation de ses nombreuses petites amies. Se pourrait-il que... Non, ce n'est pas possible, il m'a clairement dit lui-même que je ne l'intéressais pas. Pour ne pas trop me mouiller, je lui répondis:

-Pourquoi pas... Si tant est qu'un jour je trouve l'homme parfait...

Je pensais que notre conversation s'arrêterait là, mais le sort en à décidé autrement, il continua:

-Et pour toi, c'est quoi l'homme parfait?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Lui demandais-je de plus en plus interpeller par notre conversation.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, si tu ne veux pas, tant pis.

La facilité pour moi aurait été de répondre « C'est toi, ma vision de l'homme parfait », mais, je ne choisis pas la facilité, c'était trop direct et maladroit. En revanche, je me lança dans une description lui ressemblant. Peut-être qu'il y verrais là une perche tendue vers lui, et qu'il la saisirais pour m'aider à mâcher le travail. J'en aurait au moins eu le cœur net...

-Et bien, l'homme parfait, c'est un homme grand, beau, musclé. Peux importe qu'il soit brun ou blond.

Je rajoutais cet adjectif, car je ne voulais pas non plus lui mettre trop facilement la puce à l'oreille, de peur de le choquer ou de trop l'étonner. Je continuai:

-Il serait doux, calme, posé et attentionné, très câlin.

Il souriait béatement et rougissait de plus belle. Aurait-il déjà deviné? Il me répondit en riant:

-Quelqu'un comme moi quoi!

Comme il était mort de rire, je devina aisément qu'il avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Tu sortirais avec moi? Plaisanta-t-il.

Pour entrer dans son jeu, je lui répondis en riant, pour lui faire croire à une blague:

-Si tu étais gay, oui.

Pour pimenter ma réponse, j'ajoutai:

-Et même que je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps!

Son sourire s'effaça, durant quelques secondes, j'eus peur d'avoir été trop loin. Mais il me dit:

-Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si tu es sérieux ou pas...

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Avais-je touché un point sensible sans le savoir? Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il avait les yeux humides.

-Flo, que se passe-t-il?

J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire des bisous pour le consoler, mais je me retins. Il aurait surement trouvé ce geste déplacé, surtout dans cette situation et après cette conversation. Il me dit juste:

-J'ai peur, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

-De quoi as-tu peur? Lui dis-je.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'en parler.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire triste. Il sécha ses larmes et démarra enfin la voiture.

-Guide-moi. Me dit-il. Je ne connais pas la route.

Comme à mon habitude, je lui indiquais le chemin par où passer. Nous arrivâmes à destination, nous demandâmes deux menus sur place, il paya et nous nous installâmes à une table.

PDV: Florent Mothe

J'avais craqué, je m'était laissé aller, devant lui, secrètement, j'avais espéré qu'il me me prenne dans ses bras, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Évidemment, à quoi je m'attendais moi, n'importe quoi Flo! Tu ne l'intéresse pas! Nous étions assis face à face, il semblait concentré. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas reparler de la discussion que l'ont à eu dans ma voiture. Depuis que je suis chez lui, je commençais à le savoir assez curieux ce petit blondinet. En mangeant je le voyait qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, je faisais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. A la fin du repas, nous sortîmes:

-On fait quoi maintenant? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas.

-On a qu'a aller dans le petit parc derrière l'immeuble!

-Oui, bonne idée, mais d'abord, on passe chercher ma guitare à la maison, et on ira au parc a pieds, il fait beau.

-D'accord, me répondit-il ravi.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin du retour, puis nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Je fus surpris lorsqu'il ferma ma porte afin de nous enfermer tout les deux dans la pièce, Il s'assit sur mon lit:

-Flo, il faut vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plais... Lui dis-je.

-Mais tu repousses toujours la conversation. Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me parler de ce qui te tracasse?

-Je suis désolé... Je baissai la tête.

Je savais très bien quel serait le sujet de la conversation qu'il souhaitait lancer.

-Ok, je te laisse tranquille jusqu'au parc, mais rendu la bas, je veux que tu me parle, je veux t'aider.

S'il savait, c'était bien le dernier à pouvoir m'aider... Mais je me garda bien de ne pas lui dire.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

C'était une opportunité, je pourrais réfléchir sur le chemin à ce que j'allais lui dire, et surtout, comment je pourrais lui dire. J'attrapai ma guitare et nous prîmes la direction du parc. J'appréhendais notre discussion. Je marchais en regardant mes pieds, je ne le voyais pas mais je sentais son regard sur moi, j'osais plus relever la tête. Il fallait que j'en sois sur, avant de lui dire, sur que c'est réellement de l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Nous étions arrivé dans le petit parce, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe côte à côte. J'avais poser ma guitare sur mes genoux. Et je triturais les cordes nerveusement sans pour autant chercher à faire de la musique. Mikelangelo soupira et s'allongea sur le dos:

-Je t'écoute Flo... Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que l'on doit parler toi et moi.

-Mikele... Dis-je d'un air triste. C'est pas facile pour moi, de dire des trucs pareil.

Je tournai la tête pour voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et mâchouillait un brin d'herbe. Mon cœur accéléra, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Il fallait plus que jamais en être sur, et tout de suite. Si je me prend une baffe, ce n'est pas grave. Mais il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Je m'approchais de son visage doucement, ses yeux étaient clos et son visage paisible. J'avalais ma salive, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon sur la bouche. Je tremblais un peu et je n'étais pas sur de moi. Je lui retirai la brindille d'herbe qu'il mâchouillait. Il ouvrit les yeux, j'étais à deux centimètres de son visage. Il me fit un sourire et murmura:

-Florent...

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui pour combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos bouches. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes, elles étaient douces et chaudes. Cette sensations étaient vraiment agréable. Je sursautai et me relevai d'un bon lorsque je vis une ombre sur nous:

-Messieurs, les endroits publiques ne sont pas là pour pratiquer ce genre d'activités!

C'était le gardien du parc, il avait posé ses mains sur ses haches et nous regardait un à un. Le blondinet fut pris d'un fou-rire, il se leva et détala en courant, il se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc. Le gardien le regardait en hochant la tête d'un air désespéré. Je pris ma guitare et suivis cette furie blonde, guidé par ses éclats de rire aigu, on ne passait pas inaperçu, ça s'est sur. On retournait à l'appartement. Je commençais à connaître le chemin maintenant. Arrivé au pied de l'imeuble, il s'était arrété:

-Attend, je vibre!

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et décrocha:

-Oui?

-...

-Ah! Houla, d'accord, faut faire vite! À tout à l'heure!

Il raccrocha et me dis:

-Le rendez-vous de se soir est avancé!

Mon portable sonna à son tour. Je décrocha et entendis Dove m'annoncer que le rendez-vous était en fait à 18h au lieu de 20h. Je raccrocha et regarda ma montre. Mikele était, comme à son habitude, mort de rire en voyant ma tête paniqué.

-Euh... Mikele? Il est 17h45 là!

Il stoppa son rire:

-T'es sérieux?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux!

Nous courûmes en direction de ma voiture, et nous filâmes comme le vent en direction du petit café, qui était le lieu indiqué.

PDV: Mikelangelo

Dove avait avancé notre rendez-vous, nous étions de ce fait obligé de nous dépêcher. Pendant que Florent conduisait, une question me brulait les lèvres. Ce baiser... l'avais-je rêvé? Était-ce une hallucination causé par le soleil, ou s'était-il réellement penché au dessus de mon visage pour m'embrasser? J'ouvris la bouche:

-Merci, Flo...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Merci de? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ben, pour tout à l'heure... Dans... Le parc... Je rougissais.

J'avais vraiment apprécié ce baiser, fallait-il que je lui dise? Que je lui avoue que je le trouve irrésistiblement attirant et charmant? Il rougissais à son tout, ça me faisait complètement craqué.

-Content que ça t'es plus alors, parce que...

Il s'était arrêté là, pour l'encouragé à continuer, je lui dis:

-Parce que quoi?

Il me répondis tout bas, d'une toute petite voix:

-Moi aussi, j'ai aimé...

-Ho, Flo...

Je posai une main sur sa cuisse il lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-J'avais peur que tu me repousse, ou même de me prendre une claque dans la face. M'avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu crois que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

La conversation fût stoppée là, nous étions arrivés devant le fameux bar. Sur la petite terrasse, il y avait déjà quelques personnes autour de Dove.


	4. Fin

ATTENTION LEMON

PDV: Florent Mothe

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je faisais preuve d'autant de courage en si peu de temps, je m'étonnais moi même de mes propres capacités. J'arrêtai le moteur de la voiture et descendis en compagnie de Mikelangelo. Nous rejoignîmes tout le monde autour de la table. Nous saluâmes tout le monde. Dove nous souriait:

-Je vois que certaines personnes se connaisse déjà, c'est bien ça.

-Oui, on s'est rencontré a l'audition, on a sympathisé et je l'héberge chez moi. Ajouta Mikelangelo.

-C'est bien, c'est bien.

Dove tapa dans ses mains, puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre avant de commencer:

-Bon, si je vous ai fais tous venir là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et je pense que vous savez parfaitement laquelle. Jusqu'à il y a environ une demi-heure, je ne savais pas encore les résultats, la dernière épreuve était la ponctualité et la disponibilité. J'ai donc avancé l'heure au dernier moment, attendant les différentes réactions, je ne suis pas déçu, vous vous êtes tous précipités. Je n'ai rien à redire la-dessus. Je suis donc là, pour vous annoncer un bonne nouvelle, ou peut-être mauvaise, pour certains. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous êtes tous pris, tous autant que vous êtes, et la mauvaise, c'est que vous aller devoir me supporter un bon moment.

Nous étions tous ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Nous bûmes un verre ensemble pour fêter ça, puis vint le moment de rentrer à la maison. Âpres de chaleureuses poignes de mains et de bises, Mikele et moi reprirent le chemin de ma voiture, il monta à coté de moi. Il se mordillait la lèvres du bas, il était comme gêné. Il chuchota, en me regardant:

-Tu te rappelle Flo, quand tu m'a demander ma vision de l'homme parfait?

-Oui...

-Et bien la réponse était « toi »...

-Mikele...

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et me pencha pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le vis fermer les yeux et il posa sa main sur l'arrière de mon crane, nos bouches entrouvertes permirent à nos langues de trouver facilement l'accès pour rejoindre leur jumelle respective. S'ensuivit un long et langoureux baiser. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et stoppa notre baiser pour me susurrer à l'oreille:

-Tu devrais vite nous ramener à l'appartement...

Je me remis droit sur mon siège et obéissais. Le chemin me paru une éternité, entre les regards intenses de Mikele et ses petits sourires à la fois coquins et charmeurs, il fallait que je me fasse violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait que je ne suis pas du genre à prendre les choses en main, mais là, ce petit rital blond me rendait complétement fou. Il m'obsédait à la limite du possible. Ouf, nous étions arrivés, enfin. Nous descendîmes avec hâte de la voiture, j'avais à peine mis le pied dans l'appartement qu'il me plaqua contre le mur sauvagement, il se colla contre moi, me pressant à la parois, il m'offrit un baiser plus que langoureux, un baiser passionné, je ressentais un mélange d'excitation et d'impatience. Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble, de temps à autre il me mordillait la lèvre du bas en gémissant. Il colla son corps un peu plus contre le mien, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je sentais son érection à travers nos pantalons. Il m'attrapa une main et entrelaça nos doigts avant de l'emprisonner au dessus de ma tête. Il dirigea ses baisers vers mon cou, il sortit légèrement sa langue et me mordillait doucement le lobe de l'oreille. La chaleur envahissait mon corps tout entier, je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus, je lui fis comprendre en gémissant longuement son prénom. Gestes qui dut lui faire de l'effet car in mis plus de fougue des ses baisers. Il stoppa tout, attrapa ma main, et couru a travers la maison, pour rejoindre la chambre. Il me poussa doucement dos au lit, je me laissai tomber, il grimpa sur moi à genoux, d'une façon féline et sensuelle , plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, son regard était intense et brulant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise, il l'ouvrit et déposa de doux baiser sur mon torse, en le caressant du bout des doigts. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur chaque centimètres de peau qu'il pouvais attendre. J'étais vraiment trop à l'étroit dans mon jean. Il s'en aperçu, me fit un clin d'œil et le déboutonna pour ensuite la faire glisser le long de mes jambes, il jeta mon pantalon dans un coin de la pièce. Il posa une main sur ma nuque et me tira à lui pour que je me mette en position assise. Il fit glisser lentement ma chemise le long de mes bras, et lui fit rejoindre mon jean. Il posa une main sur mon torse et me rallongea sur le lit. Il retira son t-shirt en vitesse, ce qui permit de dévoiler son torse à mes yeux avide d'en voir et d'en découvrir plus. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur moi, la peau brulante de son torse sur le mien me fit frissonner. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes hanches, c'était vraiment agréable. Je voulais moi aussi être entreprenant. Je le fis basculer afin de me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il me fit un petit sourire pervers et amusé. Je le regardais intensément, voulant lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais plus, toujours plus. A mon tour je lui retirais son pantalon, à travers son boxer, je vis son excitation qui devait être à son maximum, et qui n'avait rien a envié de n'importe qui. Dans ma tête je ne pus que me dire « waaw... », mais je gardais cette réflexion pour moi-même. Il me fit un regard charmeur, les yeux mi-clos, il posa sa main sur l'arrière de mon crane et approcha mon visage du sien afin de m'offrir un autre baiser langoureux et passionné. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, un petit gémissements s'échappait de temps en temps. Je stoppais le baiser et lui donna quelques coups de langue sur son torse en descendant progressivement vers le bas. J'attrapai l'élastique de son sous vêtement avec mes dents et lui enleva lentement. Je remontais, m'apprêtant à le prendre en bouche. Je sentis une main sur mon menton, il me releva la tête plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il chuchota:

-Tu es sur de toi? Tu veux le faire?

-Bien sur... Murmurais-je.

-Sur? Parce que à partir de là, je ne répondrais plus de rien et je pense ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, une fois que tu auras engloutis se qui se tient à quelques centimètres de ton magnifique visage.

Je lui souris et lui fis un clin d'œil provoquant. Il me rendit un sourire et me lâcha le menton. Je repris donc là ou j'en étais et l'engouffrais en entier dans ma bouche, je resserrais mes lèvres sur sa virilité tendu. Il poussa un long gémissement plaintif et se cambra. J'étais étonné, je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet avant même d'avoir commencé quoi que ce soit. Je commençai à faire tournoyer ma langue autour de son membre, suçotant parfois plus ou moins fort. Je la parcourais de tout son long m'attardant sur son gland rougit par l'excitation, en donnant une petite pression avec le bout de ma langue. Ses gémissements se faisait de plus en plus fort et sa respiration excellerait à vu d'œil. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et resserra ses doigts, accompagnant mes mouvements de tête avec sa main. Ses gémissements se transformaient en petit cris aigus à présent, il chuchota d'une voix tremblante et lascive:

-Ha... Putain Flo... Que c'est bon...

J'accélérais mon rythme en même temps que ça respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Il gémit longuement.

-Flo!... Attend!...

Je relevais la tête, un regard interrogateur. Il ferma les yeux et murmura:

-Si tu continus comme ça, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir...

Il se releva et prit mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser. Il se leva du lit et me fit tourner de façon à me mettre dos à lui, il fit glisser le seul vêtement qui me restait, puis donna une petite tape sur mes fesses. Il appuya sur mon dos, de façon à se que je m'allonge sur le lit sur mon ventre. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me releva le bassin. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, j'étais appuyer sur mes coudes je savais pertinemment ce qui m'attendais, j'avais peur d'avoir mal. Il mis un doigt dans sa bouche et l'humidifia avant de l'insérer doucement à l'intérieur de moi, tellement doucement qu'un gémissement était impossible à retenir pour moi. Il commença de lent va-et-viens avec son index, mon excitation était à son point culminant, ou du moins, je croyais... Il se pencha et donna un petit coup de langue à l'entrée de mon intimité, ce geste de rien de tout de quelques secondes me fit perdre pieds, je poussai un cri aigu, l'excitation ressentit en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde avait été plus qu'intense. J'entendis un petit rire cristallins derrière moi, puis il chuchota d'une petite voix érotique:

-Aurais-je déjà trouvé ton point faible Flo?

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, complètement étonné de ce que je venais de ressentir. Il me caressa doucement les fesses puis les écarta, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur. Je poussais un nouveau cri sous les coups de langue puissant qu'il me donnait, mes jambes tremblais, mes coudes ne me portaient plus, je criais son prénom, la sensation était vraiment énorme. Il tendit la main à droite de nous, et attrapa un oreiller, il me le tendis et le posa sous mon visage. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa la nuque, puis me susurra à l'oreille:

-Tu auras besoin de cette oreiller dans quelques secondes.

Il retourna là ou il en était, il entra entièrement sa langue à l'intérieur de moi. Et là, la chaleur de sa langue humide me fit crier de plaisir. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et le mordais pour étouffer mes cris, je hurlais presque dans tellement c'était bon, je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel auparavant. Il se releva, je savais ce qui m'attendais. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents de peur d'avoir trop mal à la première pénétration. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, un mélange d'excitation et de peur m'envahis. J'attendis, mais rien ne vit, je ne sentis rien entrer à l'intérieur de moi. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, il me sourit:

-Si tu ne te détend pas, ça ne passera pas, tu auras très mal, et moi aussi, il faut que tu te détende, plus tu te crisperas et plus ça nous fera mal à toi et à moi.

Je le vis mettre un doigt dans sa bouche afin de le mouiller, il l'inséra tout doucement en moi, la sensation était vraiment inconnu pour moi. Contrairement à mes attentes, c'était vraiment très agréable. J'en voulais plus et lui montrai en agitant mon bassin. Il rigola:

-Tu es pressé, mais allons-y doucement quand même...

Il retira son doigt et fis quelques mouvement horizontaux, soudain, je sentis qu'il avait rajouté un deuxième doigt, le plaisir me fit gémir à nouveau.

-Tu te sens prêt? Je peux y aller? Respire a fond.

J'inspirai, il entra en moi d'un coup sec ma respiration se bloqua sous la douleur.

-Maintenant expire.

Je rejetais l'air qu'il y avait dans mon poumon. Une larme perlait le long de ma joue. Ça m'avait vraiment fait mal. Lorsqu'il commença à s'activer, la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir. Je gémissais de plus belle, incapable de dire une phrase cohérente tellement j'étais effondré sous le plaisir que ça me procurait. Il accéléra le rythme alors qu'il se déversait en moi dans un dernier gémissement. Sensation toute nouvelle qui me fit frissonner, c'était vraiment agréable, de sentir ce liquide chaud à l'intérieur de moi. Il resta sans bouger le temps de retrouver sa respiration. Il sortit et me retourna face à lui, sur le dos. Il me fit un regard coquin avant de soulever deux fois un sourcil comme pour m'aguicher. Il se pencha sur ma virilité. Ma tête bascula en arrière lorsqu'il mit mon sexe dans sa bouche. J'émis un râlement rauque, c'était tellement bon.

-Mikele...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler tellement l'excitation était forte et démesurée. Il s'amusait a faire tourner sa langue autour. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et rapprochée. Je lui repoussai la tête alors que j'allais me vider, c'est étonné que je vis qu'il revint afin de tout avaler. La sensation d'aspiration était vraiment étrange mais c'était tellement fantastique et excitant de le voir faire. Il releva la tête, passant son index sur le coin de sa bouche pour le lécher ensuite afin de ne pas en perdre une goute. Il me fit un sourire charmeur puis se laissa tomber sur le dos près de moi. Je murmurais:

-Waaw, Merci...

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Nous étions allongés tout les deux, dans un silence, seule nos respiration qui n'avaient pas encore reprisent leur rythme normal se faisaient entendre.

-Je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour tout ce que j'ai ressentis en une soirée...

Il se mit sur le coté pour me regarder et faisait glisser son index sur mon torse.

-En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ton point faible, je pourrais m'amuser avec, comme je veux...

Il eu un petit sourire pervers, déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et se blottit dans mes bras en fermant les yeux. Je contemplais le petit ange blond qui s'endormait sur mon torse, c'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie.


End file.
